The Ultimate Challenge:Intro Arc
by grassrfire101
Summary: Join Ash along with his friends from all his adventure. Along with all the rivals on a journey that will test their like they never have before. They will have to overcome challenges that they never dealt with. Each one of Ash and his friends will learn and find out more of their family past that will be able to connect to each of them will grow as trainer along with learn more.


The Ultimate Challenge:Intro Arc

Summary:Join Ash along with his friends from all his adventure. Along with all the rivals on this journey that will test them like they never have before. They will have to overcome challenges that they never dealt with before. Each one of Ash and his friends will learn and find out more of their family past that will be able to connect them to each other. They will grow as trainer along with learn more from each other in this journey. But on top of that they also are taking the greatest challenge ever all together. The pokemon league has decided to have a tournament but for this tournament each trainer can form a group but they have to find tokens from every region there is that has been known of. But for the tournament to begin, each group has to complete the challenge and return to the Indigo Plateaus. But the ones that fail are knocked out of the competition. The trainer that win the tournament all has the chance to let their group battle the elite four and do they have what it take to become the new champions or elite four? The trainers that beat them all will have the chance to battle the greatest pokemon master. If they win they will be able to become a pokemon masters. But will Ash and his friends have what it take to carry out their goals and dreams and conquer all the obstacles in their ways but will anything that happen come at a cost?

(Just so you readers know there will be more than one Arcs.)

Age

Ash :18

Misty:18

Leaf:18

Gary:18

Brock:21

Ritchie:18

May:16

Max:14

Dawn:15

Paul:16

Cilan:21

Iris:20

Serena:14

Clemont:15

Bonnie:9

Group 2

Drew:16

Harley:20

Solidad:21

Zoey:16

Kenny:14

Barry:15

Bianca:14

Aria:16

Nando:22

Georgia:16

Burgundy:15

Cameron:14

Group 3

Conway:15

Ursula:15

Stephan:18

Trip:13

Morrison:19

Angie:15

Chili:21

Cress:21

Marina:18

Jimmy:18

Vincent:18

Casey:16

Lyra:14

Khourey:14

Alain Group

Alain:17

Marin:15

Astrid:18

Korrina:16

Remo:26

Calem:14

Wally:14

Group 4

Brendan:16

Ethan:17

Lucas:15

Hilda:14

Hilbert:14

Miette:14

Rafe:16

Sid:18

Rebecca:18

Tory:14

Audrey:15

Kathryn:15

**Let the journey now begin**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He was really bothered. Normally it was not that much of a surprise,he was accustomed to it another loss at the all this always happened to him after the end of his journey. He was then thinking and thought that maybe he was not cut out for it. Maybe he was really getting tired of losing? He thought maybe this is it he would stop trying to conquer his goal. But something inside him was fighting and he knew it was trying to save him from quitting. _So you are just giving up? You can do this Ash! Battling always have come natural to you. You can't quit now,after all you have done! Think about your friends did Dawn just quit contest after she lost a few contest. Did Serena quit journeying with you when she could not think of a goal. No because you know what they got through this they did not give up. So you know Ash that they would not want you to give up one of your friends would not want you to give up on your 't give up after all you accomplished!_ Yeah he did carry out a lot after all he might have been able to move on in the indigo league if charizard listened to him. He won the orange league along with complete the battle frontier. He even received the Orange Island Cup. Maybe he was a decent trainer after all he knew that he was not going to give up just yet._  
><em>

He held up the six small coins each one the size of a quarter. He grabbed them from the counter by the fireplace where his mother displayed all of his awards. Each one of the awards had a small inscription on it. The first one read:_Ash Ketchum,Indigo League Conference,Top 16. _Ash remember how he could have won if his charizard listened to him. Then he looked at the second one it read:_Ash Ketchum,Silver Conference,Top 8._ The next one read:_Ash Ketchum,Ever Grande Conference,Top 8. _The other coin read:Ash Ketchum,_Lily of the Valley Conference,Top 4. _The second to last token then read:_Ash Ketchum,Ventress Conference,Top 8. _The last token read:_Ash Ketchum,Renaissances Conference,Top 4. _**  
><strong>

As he was pacing across the room Ash then decided that he would meet up with his friends next year but before that he would train his aura and find some old pokemon friends of his. Along with train to become stronger than ever before.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

1 year later

As 12 trainers then met up at the gate of the Indigo Plateau, they then greeted each other. "Hey Serena how are you,"a girl with purple hair said. Her name was Iris and her goal was to become a dragon master but she is now currently the gym leader at the Opelucid gym in the Unova region. Her outfit consists of a light tan shirt that has long loose pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink Ribbon on the side. The pink ribbon is tied around her waist just like a normal cardigan would be. There also is a white and yellow leggings going over her knees. Iris then had a pink backpack on her also had on pink and white shoes with yellow stripes and a yellow hair Ribbon. With a fraxure by her also gotten a little taller too.

Serena was a girl with honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a red and black dress and she had her hair in a ponytail and she also decided not to wear her pink hat, she also had black legging and shoes. By her side she has her starter pokemon Braxien near her holding her pink bag. Serena hair also got a little longer and she also got a bit taller. "Great Iris I am so happy to see Ash." "Serena,Bonnie and Clemont it has been a long time,"Iris said. "Yeah Iris and Cilan it has, but Clemont,Bonnie and I have been at home for a while,"Serena replied. Cilan have bright green eyes and hair to match while his outfit consisting of a white shirt, a black and gray vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants held up with a brown belt, and brown shoes. He then had his pansage on his shoulder and he grew a few inches and he had his brown backpack on his shoulder.

Clemont wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit, glasses, and black and white shoes. He then had a backpack which he likes to call Clemontic Gears which has all his has lightning yellow hair and blue eyes. He then had his heliosk his starter pokemon by his little sister Bonnie had her brother dedenne in her new pink satchel and she have light blonde hair and blue eyes that match her brother. Her outfits consist of a light yellow shirt with a black ribbon on the chest, white skirt, black shorts, and yellow shoes.

"Hi Dawn long time no see,"Iris then said. "Hey Iris how is your goal coming along,"Dawn said."Oh great,I managed to capture two new dragon pokemon,"Iris replied. Dawn's outfit consists of a mini dress which is mostly black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a pink skirt. She also had a white purse she was carrying on her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. Dawn also decided to stop wearing her beanie hat and her gold hair clip. She even got taller and her hair was a little longer than the time she saw Ash in Unova. She then decided to wear short under her skirt so no creeps could try looking under it. Dawn then had her starter pokemon piplup on her was also able to win the Hoenn and Johto grand festival. She also made it to the Top 8 in the Kanto grand festival.

"Oh Iris,Cilan,Serena,Bonnie and Clemont meet May a top coordinator from the Hoenn region,"Dawn said as she introduced May. May had her hair in pig tail and she had a red and white bow on her hair. She wore a red t-shirt with a black undershirt underneath she also had white pants and black knickers she also had on her black and orange shoes with an orange bag on her glaceon was right by her left side while her beautifly was on her head and last her starter pokemon blaziken was on her right side. May was able to win the Johto,Sinnoh and was the runner-up in the Hoenn grand festival. She also got a little bit taller and her hair grew a little.

"Hey Max how about you introduce yourself to the others,"May said.

"Hi I am Max from the Hoenn region and I traveled with Ash in Hoenn!" Max had dark oxford blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with brown pants and green also got a taller and he had a dark green bag along with competed in the Hoenn,Kanto and Sinnoh pokemon league. In Hoenn he made it to the Top 16,then in Kanto he made it to the Top 8 and in Sinnoh he made it to the Top 4. By him was his Grovyle and starter pokemon Kirlia.

"So Max you finally got the ralts,"Brock said."Yep and it is one of my strongest pokemon I have so far,"Max replied. Brock was Ash best friend and his traveling companion through Kanto,Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh. Brock now wore a orange sweatshirt and a black t-shirt also wore green pants with a belt attached to it and he brown shoes. Brock also got a little taller than the last time he saw Ash. He was a pokemon doctor and now had his own breeding center in Pewter City and it was a popular place to go. He had his toxicroak by his left along with his Blissey on his right side.

"Hey Misty can you believe it we are finally at the Ultimate Challenge,"Brock said. "Yeah I know but you know what our goal is to win the preliminary round,"Misty said. Misty was the Cerulean gym leader along with the fourth member of The Sensational Sisters. She also traveled with Ash through Kanto,Orange Islands and Johto. She wore a yellow sleeveless top or vest with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts, worn over some sort of dark-red under-all. She wears it with short orange boots. She carries a backpack with it, it is a small backpack designed to look like a spheal. She decided to not put her hair in a ponytail and it got super longer than the last time she saw Ash. Misty was holding her marill and she had her politoed on her left.

"Hey Gary how are you,"Misty said. "Not bad Mist,"he said in a sarcastic tone. Gary is the grandson of professor was a trainer for two years in which he competed in the Indigo Plateau and he made it to the Top 32 and then the Silver Conference where he placed in the Top 16. Gary was a pokemon trainer but now decided to become a researcher. Gary has auburn red hair and dark viridian green eyes. He had a black hoodie on along with beige pants and he wore black his neck he has a purple necklace and he has a dark black and purple bag on his back. Gary umbreon and blastoise were right by him.

"Hey who is she,"Max asked."Oh that is Leaf she is a childhood friend of Ash and I,"Gary explained. Leaf had brown hair and brown wore a light blue shirt with a red skirt and she had a red and white hat had on blue knee-high sock and white and pink also had a bright yellow bag. Leaf is also a trainer but her main goal is to complete the pokedex so she calls herself a pokemon catcher and hope to complete the pokedex that Gary grandfather gave her. At first she was falling behind Gary and Ash but at the end of her journey she made it to the Top 16 in the Indigo League. Leaf had her starter pokemon Venusaur by her and her leafeon were by her.

As each one of them walked inside they then saw all different types of pokemons with their each one of them walked in they then saw some of their friends. As they talked to their then saw officer Jenny with her growlithe. As they were walking suddenly a smoke ball appeared and then they could not see anything. Then suddenly a hyper beam was launched at Gary and the others. As they managed to dodge the attack suddenly 10 pokemon surrounded them. "Who pokemon is that,"Leaf said as she was out of nowhere suddenly two people appeared out the smoke."Cassidy and Botch leave us alone,"Misty said."My name is Butch you little twerps how is it so hard to remember my name but we are going have revenge so be ready to lose all your pokemon,"he said.

"Raticate use your super fang attack and houndoom use your flamethrower,"Cassidy said.

"Toxicroak use your brick break attack now on raticate,"Brock commanded as his toxicroak then jumped in the air and slashed at raticate injuring it badly.

"Politoed use your hydro pump now on houndoom,"Misty yelled as her politoed launched a blast of water at houndoom.

" Primeape use your thrash attack and hitmontop use rolling kick,"Butch said.

"Umbreon use your psychic on hitmontop and throw it back now,"Gary said as his umbreon launched hitmontop to the ground.

"Leafeon use your leaf blade now on primeape now,"Leaf ordered as leafeon then ran and hit primeape in the stomach with it leaf blade.

"Now sableye use your shadow ball now at the kirlia now,"Cassidy yelled as her sableye launched a shadow ball at kirlia.

"Mightyena use your hyper beam at the glaceon now,"Butch ordered as his mightyena launched a orange beam at May's glaceon.

"Kirlia use teleport and now use your dazzling gleam attack now,"Max yelled as his kirlia dodged the attack by teleporting and then it launched a flashed light and it then knocking out sableye.

"Glaceon use your mirror coat now,"May screamed as the hyper beam hit it then it sent back twice as strong a hyper beam knocking out mightyena.

"Tentacruel use your ice beam now at the fraxure,"Cassidy yelled as her tentacruel launched ice at fraxure.

"Fraxure dodge and use your giga impact now,"Iris yelled as her fraxure dodge the ice beam it then was enveloped into a yellow light and it hit tentacruel dealing major damage.

"Cloyster use your icicle crash attack on simisage now,"he yelled as icicles were being shot out of thin air.

"Pansage dodge and use your solar beam attack now,"Cilan said,as his pansage then launched green solar energy at cloyster dealing major damage.

"Now shuckle use your sludge bomb nowon the braixen,"Butch yelled as his shuckle was launching sludge at braixen.

"Braxien dodge and use your flamethrower on that shuckle now,"Serena commanded as her braixen then dodge all the attack and it then launched flames at shuckle.

"Granbull use your fire fang,"Cassidy said as her granbull ran at heliosk and tried biting it with fire fang.

"Dodge heliosk and use your thunderbolt on granbull,"Clemont said as heliosk avoided the attack and then launched thunderbolt at granbull.

As each one of Cassidy and Butch appeared right by their feet.

"Ready to finish this,"Dawn told the group.

"Toxicroak use your sludge bomb and blissey use your egg bomb now,"Brock yelled.

"Politoed use your hydro pump and marill use your water gun now,"Misty screamed.

"Now blastoise use your hydro cannon and umbreon use your dark pulse now,"Gary exclaimed.

"Venusaur use your solar beam and leafeon use hyper beam,"Leaf said.

"Kirlia use your dazzling gleam and grovyle use your energy ball,"Max whispered to his pokemon.

"Blaziken use your flamethrower,Glaceon use your ice beam and Beautifly use your silver wind,"May told her pokemon.

"Piplup use your bubble beam now,"Dawn commanded her pokemon.

"Fraxure use your dragon rage,"Iris told her pokemon.

"Pansage use your rock tomb,"Cilan yelled to his pokemon.

"Braixen use your flamethrower,"Serena screamed to her Pokemon.

"Heliosk use your thunderbolt now,"Clemont said.

"Dedenne use your charge beam now,"Bonnie yelled to dedenne.

Then each one of their pokemon launched a attack and sent Butch and Cassidy blasting off.

"So where is Ash?,"Serena said.

"How is he doing?"

Misty and Leaf then slowly frowned at the question. But Gary and Brock decided to explain what was happening.

"Ash came to the lab one evening and sat down with gramps,Leaf and I,"Gary began saying."He was in really deep thought and both Leaf and I were concerned for him since we know ash is not really a person that thinks."

Misty and Leaf then glared at Gary.

Gary then decided to continue what he was saying,"Anyway,Ash then asked gramps if he could carry all of his pokemon with him to train them,because he said he was not going to compete in any leagues battle,but my gramps asked why all his pokemon,but Ash said he wanted to go on a journey to a different kind,"Gary said.

Leaf then picked up on the story.

"He told us that he wanted to go on a journey to find out more about him and he wanted to try finding a unique part of battling that he could do." "So he said he wanted to go on a journey by himself. That made me nervous since Ash always traveled with told me he need to see what he could do by himself,"Leaf finished saying.

Misty then picked up on the story.

"He trained in Kanto for a while,before he showed up in the gym and asked me to teach him more about water stayed for a few weeks and then he said he had to go visit the other regions to train more and visit a few more places to get stronger. Ash promised me that we would meet again in a few months,but I have not seen him last I have heard about him was from his mother who he calls a lot,"Misty explained.

Then Brock finished the story.

"Last time I saw him was when he was in Johto. I taught Ash a little about healing pokemon and about rock types pokemon. He said he was going to train in the other last time I heard of him was just a few month ago when he was in Johto again to visit told me he would meet up with all of us soon,"Brock finished.

"Wow that totally different from the Ash I know,"Clemont said.

"Yeah let just hope that dummy is here for the tournament,"Misty said angrily.

"He will get here after all he never likes to back down from a challenge,"Dawn said.

Suddenly they heard people screaming and yelling and as they turned they saw a man riding on a rhydon holding a bag. The man wore a team rocket outfit. The group was about to fight the Team rocket grunt when suddenly they saw someone after the grunt. The person was riding a tauros and was tailing on the rhydon. The tauros rider caught Misty eyes and she knew the person was familiar. Everyone looked at each other and then decided to help the tauros trainer stop the grunt,when Bonnie turned to them.

"That rider he had a pikachu and a riolu on his shoulder...You don't think it is?"

They then ran to where the person was. On the ground was a defeated rhydon that was out cold and the rocket grunts was holding the bag with his life. The tauros then stood by it owner. The group then realized that Bonnie was right.

Ash didn't look too different as the year got taller and had gained some muscle similar to some of his other also changed his outfit attire. His undershirt was black, and he had short-sleeved red it also was a v-neck. Stripes of white ran at the bottom of his also wore a bright blue pants and they were a little baggy on him, his shoes were black along with red at the then had a yellow bag on his back. Ash finally had a red hat with half a pokeball which is white and on his shoulder is his first pokemon pikachu and a riolu. The team rocket grunt then spoke.

"You little stupid brat,"the grunt yelled.

Ash then smiled and simply said,"Hey I am not the one on the ground!"

The Team rocket grunt face then turned red with fury."You think you got me huh,well you are dead wrong!" The grunt then threw a smoke ball at them. As Gary and the others were all coughing. Ash then was just acting cool and collected as the smoke enveloped everyone.

Then the grunt yelled,"See you later twerp!" Then the grunt voice was cut off. Ash voice then rang through the crowd and the smoke.

"Unfezant!Blow the smoke away,"Ash yelled. The pokemon then appeared and obeyed and then suddenly the smoke was gone,the area was then clear over the rocket grunt was Ash holding his shirt collar.

Then suddenly a police car came by the crime scene.

"Oh look like your ride is here,"Ash told the grunt.

Officer Jenny and a little boy came out of the then marched toward the grunt as Ash had let the grunt go. Just as she was about to cuff him the unexpected happen.

The grunt then ran at Officer Jenny. Ash friends then saw something they never expected to see ever. Ash then ran toward Jenny very swiftly and pushed her out-of-the-way he then punched the rocket in the jaw with an aura punch. The grunt then fell unconscious and everyone in the crowd could see a small knife fall from the grunt gasped and Officer Jenny looked at Ash.  
>"Sorry about the push officer,I just did not want him to get you with the knife first,"Ash said.<p>

Jenny collected herself and then turned to Ash and she said,"Thank you for your assistance.I'll take this scum off your hand." She then handcuffed the rocket and turned toward the rhydon and decided to have his blissey use heal pulse on it.  
>Slowly the little boy ran up to Ash and asked him,"Did he have my pokemon?"<br>Ash then took three poke ball and gave it to the kid.

"Thank you mister,"the little boy said as he gave ash a high-five.

"Hey no problem after all we were glad to help, right team,"Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Riolu!"

"Tauros,taur!"

"Unfezant!'

The little boy then ran off. As the crowd then dispersed ,Ash returned unfezant to her pokeball and then started to mount on tauros,when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Ash Ketchum where do you think you are going,"Misty yelled as she stomped her way to Ash while the others were walking to him.

Ash then turned his head and then a huge grin on his face. "Guys it's great to see you all!"

"Pikachu,Pika,Chuu,"pikachu squeaked out happily.

Ash then started petting tauros as they were talking.

"Are you guys all here for the challenge too,"Ash asked them all and they nodded their head. "Awesome so we can hang out before they have the ceremony to find out the best gym leaders,élite four,champion or top trainer type is!" "I'm so happy I am done with training. I really missed all of you.I never knew how hard it is to journey alone!"

They then started to walk toward the food district to get some food,ask Ash what he did along the way,while Misty was quiet.

"Hey Ash where did you get that riolu?" "Do you have any other pokemon? "Did any of your old one evolve Ash,"Max asked excitedly,happy to see his old friend ago after so long. He always saw Ash as his mentor and even an older brother.

"Hey Ash is that the same riolu as before?" Dawn cut in after max asked the question,Ash then explained.

"Well yes Dawn that is the riolu that Hunter J tried getting that one time. When me and pikachu were in Sinnoh we then reunited with him in Snowpoint but there was a and Brock then were explaining how they knew riolu. Me and pikachu managed to find shelter in a cave to hide from the blizzard. But later that night I had a dozen nightmare;I accidentally held pikachu to tight and was electrocuted me and I woke up. So I suddenly felt that I had to go outside the cave. I then saw a little riolu unconscious in the snow. I took him inside the cave and tried to warm it. Then I noticed riolu wounds and I did not know how long it would be able to survive so I decide to take a I used my aura to heal him,which I have practiced for a few time in my spare time and I managed to heal ,Brock,Max,May,Serena,Clemont explained to Cilan,Iris,Gary,Leaf and Misty about Ash aura then continued his we were able to get to the pokemon center and we got him healed. Riolu then told me he was looking for me when he passed out he also told me the nightmare was him trying to get someone to help him. He told me that he managed to finish his training and started to travel to get said he recalled the elders in his village telling him about linking aura with trainers. The elders told him that to link aura is extremely rare in this age and day being only a few people aura are able to be linked. So riolu looked for me and he became one of my strongest pokemon. As for the question if I caught some new pokemon,well I was able to capture a mienfoo and a archeops. The last question if some of my pokemon evolved well let me tell you yes. You see my totodile evolved battling Harrison weavile. While my gible evolved battling Barry empoleon when we were in Johto. Then my snivy evolved into servine when we fought against Cameron Lucario in Hoenn. Then we went to Sinnoh and my palpitoad evolved into a seismitoad during mine and Stephan zebstrika battle. But oshawott wants a battle with piplup, Dawn,. While scraggy wants a battle with fraxure,"Ash told the others.

"Wow you sure have been busy Ash,"Serena said.

"Ash I noticed pikachu,riolu,tauros fur is clean and unfezant wings are clean also,"Brock complimented.

"Well since I had to journey by myself,I had to up my I feed my pokemon and took care of all of them. Well I figured since my team and I travelled together we decided to train I brushed my pokemon often at least three times a week and I waxed my pokemon we had good food and a ton of sunlight.

"Well I am glad you are done training so now I can beat you in the tournament,Ashy-Boy,"Gary said.

"Well Gary,I can't wait to beat you,"Leaf said grinning.

"Well you do know that if we manage to move on to the next round we can work together as a team and if we win the tournament we can battle the elite four and even take their place,"Dawn said confidently.

"But Misty are you okay," You been really quiet,"Ash said.

Misty then snapped out of her daydream and was blushing as red as a tomato. "I'm fine Ash,after all can't I be quiet so I can listen to your stories,"Misty snapped at Ash.

"Oh sorry Misty,I just wanted to know if you were alright,Ash replied.

Misty was dumbfounded for Ash want to know if she was alright? That was so sweet to her that he would say it. But then she shook her head mentally._ "This is Ash we are talking about"_

"Thanks Ash,sorry I was just thinking about what Brock told me about using aura like yours,but that is dangerous Ash you could hurt yourself and others,"Misty told him. Ash then smiled that grinned of his that for some reason caused something inside her to melt every time,still years after knowing him,but she knew she didn't know why it happened or what it truly meant.

"Misty thank you for worrying ,but I have gotten really better now! I started practicing aura a little before I met about sometime later I can show you all my aura move,"Ash exclaimed.

Ash then returned his tauros to it poke ball as they walked into the food district. They then went to an all you can eat buffet place where they were able to eat free because they entered the tournament. As they got to their seats,Ash then decided to give pikachu some ketchup.

They then decided to get some food while their pokemon get pokemon food.

"So what did you get?"

"Well I got a cheeseburger with fries,"Ash said.

"I decided to get fried chicken and mashed potatoes,"Misty said.

"I just got soup and salad,"Brock replied.

"Well I got a taco,Leaf answered.

"I mixed all types of food,"Gary said.

"I just got a little salad and potatoes,"Max said.

"I got chicken,cheeseburger,fries,steak,"May told everyone.

"I just got salad,"Dawn said.

"I got myself a fruit salad and veggie burger,"Iris said.

"I have a veggie burger and salad,"Cilan replied.

"I have chicken,"Bonnie said.

"I have lasagna,"Clemont said.

"I got chinese general tso chicken,"Serena announced to the group.

"So have you found out anything about the challenge yet Ash or what is inside the eggs,"Iris asked.

"Well I don't know what the challenge is but I do know what is in the eggs,"Ash told them.

"But how do you know this Ashy-Boy?"

"Well you see I have practiced one thing in particular with my aura which is my aura vision and my perception. Due to me not wanting to fight until I really have to. I decided to enhance my aura vision so the time I went on my journey so I could be able to detect things faster along with be more alert to everything. I also been able to memorize a few pokemon aura of all different types of species along with being able to detect what pokemon is in the egg. You see the reason I have tried to memorize pokemon aura is because I was taught that every living thing has aura in it and every aura is also different and is so I have not been able to use my aura powers on a pokeball yet, I plan to soon.I am thinking that maybe the electronic or something makes it that is entirely a different story."

"Wow are you serious?That is so awesome,"Bonnie said excitedly.

"Maybe when we get to Pewter City we can test how good you are about determining what pokemon is in the egg all I am the owner of the Pewter City breeding center so I would love to see how right you are,"Brock said fascinated about Ash new gift.

"Sure no problem Brock,after all I would love to help,"Ash said.

Pikachu then had it ketchup and was smiling.

"Buddy you earned it after helping me defeat the rhydon today,"Ash praised his pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was easily happy that he got his ketchup.

Brock then was laughing his head off and then said."Somethings never change does it Ash!"

Misty saw Ash smile and she was also laughing.

"Yeah,I know what you mean Brock!" Even though Ash had only saw Brock 1 year ago they saw each other face to face since he went on his journey. Even so he talked to Brock on the video phone just before he came back from Kalos. HIs last visit was great because they talked about the old times and even battled each other.

"So do you know anyone who is going to competing,"Ash asked all his friends.

"Well Ritchie and Harrison are coming,"Gary said.

"But how do you even know,"Ash asked him.

"Well you see when I was researching in Sinnoh I saw both of them and they told me they were going to compete here for the tournament,"Gary revealed his knowledge.

"I have a few rivals of my own coming here,"Leaf told the group.

"Well Trinity,Dorian,Andreas Sakura and Marina from the Orange Island are also going to compete,"Misty said.

"Well all I know is Erika,Jasmine,Casey,Lyra,Khoury and Tyson said they were going to compete,"Brock said.

"All I know is Tommy,Nicolai,Max and my others rivals,"Max replied.

"Well Drew said he would go while Harley said he would go to destroy me in battle,while Solidad said she would come to train harder,"May said.

"Zoey,Kenny and Barry said they would go to train while Ursula threaten to embarrasses me so bad that I will quit coordinating. Conway said he was coming and would not mind giving me tips to win my three battle,"Dawn told everyone.

"Last time I heard was that Georgia,Bianca,Cameron and Virgil,"Iris said.

"Burgundy told me she promised me,I would get demolished by her in a few minute and Trip along with Stephen will also compete,"Cilan addressed everyone.

"Well me and brother saw Alain,Mairin,and Korrina going to come so they can get stronger,"Bonnie added in.

"Ash, Trevor and Tierno are also going to compete,"Clemont told them all.

"Aria ,Miette along with Shauna and my cousin Yvonne and her friend Xavier are also going to compete in the tournament,"Serena told everyone.

"So do any of you know if Paul,Morrison of any of the others are going to compete,"Ash asked.

"I guess we are going to have to find out after all they do travel alone so they might come,"Brock told Ash.

They then talked about how strong their pokemon have gotten and talked about their also talked about Ash pokemon team. They begged him to tell him more but he said he would not.

"No fair, Ash,"Bonnie whine.

"Yeah Ash I really want to find out more,"Max agreed with Bonnie.

"Wait how come you don't know Gary if Ash has some of his poke ball at Professor Oak Lab? Wouldn't all his poke ball be back by now,"Misty asked him.

"Yeah how do you not know Gary,"Serena asked.

"Well gramps never told me,"Gary glared at Misty after finishing what he was saying.

Ash smiled then stretched,"Wanna see an awesome trick,"Ash said.

Everyone was then confused but then nodded,and pikachu then glared at Gary. Ash lifted up his jacket to show that he did not have any of his poke ball,even so they saw his tauros and unfezant then held his hand out like a magician.

"Get to it slowpoke,"Gary said agitated.

"Fine,"Ash then held out his hand and blue energy appeared and then it was glowing and then suddenly a red and white poke ball appeared in his hand. The pokeball appeared in his hand and he then released the poke ball from it.

"Come on out!"

"Then Ash Sceptile appeared from it poke ball.

Ash then returned sceptile back to where it came from a few minute later.

"That so handy,I wanna learn how to do that,"Dawn said.

"Ash could you teach us how to do that,"Bonnie asked.

"Well I could teach you how to use aura a little,you just won't be able to use aura sphere and other cool from what I read is that anyone can use aura it just you have to connect to the inner you to release it full potential,"Ash said.

"Where did they go,Ashy-Boy,"Gary said.

"Well what riolu told me is that they go to the tree of Life and they can rest up there and relaxed there just like a pokemon lab and they also can train. What cool is that no one can bother them so they train a lot there and I also can get there because of this awesome then pulled out a blue jewel in a shape of a poke ball, which was hidden under his shirt collar. "I carved this from one a crystal when I last visited to meditated with telepathically told me it would help the tree know I am not an enemy along with it was a place where I could also store all my pokemon was also extremely happy because she told me she was really bored and lonely there,"Ash told the entire group.

"You mean you met the legendary pokemon Mew and it trust you!" Gary was astounded since he never knew Ash met the legendary Mew. Brock,May,and Max then explained to everyone their story to when they visited the Tree of Beginning with Ash. After they finished telling the story,they then noticed it was getting late.

Everyone finished eating and they then left. Then they left to go to their cabin they were staying at,they then allowed Ash to join they were about to sleep they then were talking.

"Hey Ash how about tomorrow we have our battle that you promised me,"Max said.

"Sure how about a two on two battle,"Ash told Max who then nodded.

"Well Dawn how about you and me have a rematch,"May asked her.

"Sure but me and piplup are not going to lose!"

"Well how about later me and Iris have a rematch,"Dawn added in.

"Yeah sure ,but me and Dragonite have trained a lot and we are not going to lose,"Iris said.

"Are you all going to compete in the type battle tournament?"

"What is that?"

"Oh well you see it is when you fight trainers that specialize in one type to see who is the best trainer in each type is,"Misty asked.

"But what are the need,"Serena asked.

"Well you must have at least three pokemon of that type but if you are a gym leader you are not obligated to use all the same type pokemon,"Iris said.

"When is it?"

"It start tomorrow with the types of ground,dark,ghost,ice and steel,"Clemont said.

"So when does the tournament for the challenge begin,"Dawn asked.

"It starts next week after the type expert tournament ended and along with the champions and elite four tournament end,"Cilan said.

"So how about after this we get our rematch we have with each other,"Brock said.'

They then slept easily because they were all by each other.


End file.
